La respuesta es si
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Nunca caigas en el juego, no te dejes seducir, no estropees lo que más te importa por alguien como ella... te lo dice la voz de la experiencia... y sobre todo recuerda la respuesta es sí Justin Dejen RR's


La respuesta es sí

Bueno, bueno... Hola a todos! Pues sí, después de mucho tiempo aquí vuelvo con uno cortito, como los de siempre vamos, que me apetecía ponerme con uno de los míos... jejej

Y ahora no es que tenga mucha idea de cómo voy a escribirlo, lo único que tuve claro fue el principio jejej y partiendo de ahí puede salir cualquier cosa, lo digo porque en un principio estaba pensado para ser un songfict llamado "esto es el final" pero al final no sé que haré

Y ahora sín más, los dejo con el fict!

La miro, me mira, me sonrié, yo hago una mueca, desvío la vista hacia el libro, trato de concentrarme y la vuelvo a mirar.

Ella sonríe despistadamente a su mejor amigo, se coloca un mechón negro detrás de la oreja y continúa hablando como si nada. Me mira un segundo, la observo detenidamente, ella sigue con su mirada oscura fija en mí, y al final vuelvo a concentrarme en el libro de pociones. La escucho reírse y sus pasos, esos que ya reconozco se van acercando a mí.

Creo que deberías colocar el libro del derecho, igual así consigues entender algo -noto como mis oreja se ponen rojas y me siento el ser más estúpido del planeta.

Eh... gracias -la miro a los ojos unos segundos y vuelvo a bajar la cabeza colocando el libro del derecho esta vez intentando concentrarme

Ella se aleja y suspiro, ya ha pasado el peligro. Ella vuelve a su jueguecito con su amigo y sus miradas hacia mí y yo trato de concentrarme en pociones, tengo que hacer la tarea y ninguno de mis amigos está aquí. Eso es lo malo de venir a la biblioteca a verla a ella, que mis amigos hacen las tareas en la sala común y no aquí.

Hola! Vine a consultar unos libros... no sabia que era aquí donde venias a estudiar-me da un beso en la mejilla y desconecto de lo que estaba haciendo antes, verla a ella.

Ahhh hola cariño -le sonrío y alejo mis pensamientos de ella- pues sí, aquí me refugio para hacer las tareas es que ya sabes, con ellos dos siempre discutiendo... no es fácil concentrarse -mi novia sonríe de nuevo.

Tienes razón... a este paso acabaremos Hogwarts y aún no se habrán dicho sus sentimientos.

Sí -vuelvo a concentrarme en el libro, mi novia se va a buscar los libros de consulta y yo vuelvo sin querer a mirarla.

Me repito una y otra vez que no es justo para Hannah, sí, ella es mi novia y no es justo que yo piense constantemente en otra, sí, la morena de ojos oscuros por la que vengo a la biblioteca, no hace falta que os diga que tiene un cuerpo que Hannah nunca tendrá... pero igual que eso, Hannah es dulce y ella... es demasiado agresiva. Debo dejar de pensar en ella, lo sé, algún día se me escapará su nombre y Hannah me dejara y no quiero perderla.

Me siento atrapado por ella, no puedo dejar de mirarla...

Cariño... ¿estás bien? -me sobresalto un poco al escuchar a Hannah a mi lado.

Sí, estoy bien -digo tratando de sonar tranquilo, espero que no haya visto a quien miraba.

¿Qué veías tan absorto? -mira en la misma dirección que miraba yo momentos antes, frunce el entrecejo y me mira molesta- ¿por qué la mirabas?

Por el libro que tiene, me hace falta para una de las tareas y si no lo suelta no conseguiré terminarla -la miro esperando que evalúe mi respuesta, últimamente cuando se trata de ella, Hannah se vuelve muy susceptible.

Ahhh... bueno entonces que te vaya bien con las tareas... vuelvo con Susan y Ernie, igual ya han dejado de pelear y esperan los libros -me sonríe dulcemente y le salen esos hoyuelos tan graciosos en sus mejillas sonrosadas... no puedo estar pensando en ella... debería tener solo ojos para Hannah.

Gracias cariño -le doy un beso en los labios, corto, demasiado corto, un roce simplemente y ella sonríe tímidamente, se sonroja y va a ver a Madame Pince para sacar esos libros de la biblioteca.

La veo alejarse y suspiro, esta vez casi me pilla... esto debe acabarse. Mmm bueno por última vez la voy a mirar. Vale ya la he visto, ahora... volvamos a las tareas de pociones, pagina 247... si... este la miro de nuevo, no va a pasar nada, no quiere decir nada, yo estoy enamorado de Pan... mierda, enamorado de Hannah, de Hannah, debo metérmelo en la cabeza¡estoy enamorado de Hannah!

La miro, me mira de nuevo, me sonríe, vuelvo a hacer una mueca nerviosa que aspira a ser una sonrisa, ella vuelve a su libro, yo vuelvo al mío, levanto la vista de nuevo, la miro de reojo juguetear con la pluma de su mejor amigo... y cierro el libro de pociones recojo todas mis cosas y salgo apresurado de la biblioteca

No puede ser, no puede ser, no, no y no -murmuro mientras doy vueltas alrededor de la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca.

Sabia que te encontraría aquí -ella sonríe de nuevo- ¿te pongo nervioso?

No... claro que no -consigo decir.

No es eso lo que parece -se acerca a mí insinuante, estamos a escasos centímetros, creo que no me voy a poder controlar.

Una lástima que no te pongas nervioso... me encantan los chicos que se ponen nerviosos por mí -ella me mira de nuevo y se despega de mi cuerpo.

Da unos pasos alejándose y se vuelve a mirarme:

Por cierto... la pluma, el tintero y los pergaminos, los dejaste en la mesa, cualquiera podría llevarse tu tarea de pociones -vuelve a caminar y entra en la biblioteca.

Yo aun no me decido, si vuelvo a entrar la veré de nuevo y sé que lo fastidiaré todo con Hannah, si no entro cualquiera se llevaría mi ensayo de transformaciones, el de pociones no, porque fui incapaz de empezarlo.

Justin me alegro de verte¿entras?- la prefecta de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger me sonríe como siempre.

Por supuesto Herm, ya me iba pero alguien me recordó que dejé parte de mis cosas dentro -con Hermione cerca ella no se acercara y de paso me despejare un poco y dejaré de pensar en ella.

Nos acercamos a la mesa, evito el contacto visual con ella, no quiero volver a caer en su juego, es lo que hace con todos y me niego a ser uno más.

¿Pero qué estas diciendo? -me digo a mí mismo- ¿"no quieres ser uno más"? Que a ti no te gusta esa chica, es mona, tiene su atractivo y todo eso pero no te gusta, estas enamorado de Hannah¡De Hannah Parkin... Abbott, Hannah Abbott!

¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí, Herms sí -recojo mis cosas deprisa y me despido de Hermione con una inclinación de cabeza salgo corriendo de la biblioteca y subo hasta la torre de Hufflepuff.

Digo la contraseña como siempre, nosotros para ser mejores que los demás siempre tenemos la misma contraseña y me desplomo en uno de los sillones junto a Ernie.

Es extraño, Ernie está callado, no dice nada y eso que en cuanto me ve me cuenta todo lo que ha hecho mientras yo estoy en la biblioteca, básicamente me cuenta sus peleas con Susan, hace las críticas a Susan y después se queja de las cosas que le ha dicho Susan... ¿os he dicho que Ernie está enamorado de Susan???? Creo que eso es evidente, pues sí, y lo mejor de todo es que Susan está enamorada de él... aún estamos esperando que se digan el uno al otro lo que sienten, así seguramente acabaran sus peleas y sus celos absurdos, pero...

¿Ernie? -él me mira como si no hubiera notado mi presencia.

Ah hola Justin, no te había visto -definitivamente a Ernie le pasa algo.

¿Qué te pasa¿Estas bien?

¿Yo¿Bien? Claro¿por qué no iba a estarlo? -se queda callado como meditando un poco lo que va a decir- Me besó.

¿Qué? -casi se me escapa un grito.

Susan... ella me besó -me mira de nuevo asustado- en los labios, me estaba gritando que me callara de una vez y de repente... me besó y el mundo pareció detenerse... ¿has sentido eso alguna vez?

Eso cariño¿lo has sentido alguna vez? -solo la he besado a ella y no, el mundo nunca dejó de girar mientras nos besábamos, pero si digo que no, parecerá que soy muy cruel con mi novia y si digo que sí, estaré mintiendo.

Este... yo... pues... la verdad... cariño¿por qué me haces esa pregunta¿Acaso no crees que lo que siento por ti sea de verdad? -me hago el ofendido, una buena táctica, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque ¿no es eso lo que solía decir el entrenador de fútbol?

Vamos Justin es solo una pregunta... y muy fácil ¡solo decir sí o no¡No te estoy pidiendo que me digas nada sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo! -Hannah se cruza de brazos molesta- no importa no contestes que ya sé la respuesta, seguro que si fuera esa slytherin la que te besara se pararía el tiempo pero como soy yo... -finge hablar con tranquilidad como si no fuera con ella mientras se mira las uñas intentando aparentar- creo que me hace falta cambiarme de color las uñas... por cierto Justin, hemos terminado.

¿Qué¿Estás loca¿Por qué?

Justin, Justin, Justin que no soy tan idiota como piensas, que sé que te gusta esa rastrera que juguetea con todos... así que -vuelve a mirarse las uñas- hemos terminado cariño y ahora se me hace tarde que tengo que pintarme las uñas y Susan quiere aclararse unos mechones dice que quiere verse especial para Ernie -mira a Ernie- felicidades cielo, Susan te quiere... ¿no es perfecto?

¡Hannah!!!!! Por favor espera, tenemos que hablar -ella sonríe dulcemente mientras se acerca hasta mí.

Hubieras podido cambiarlo todo con una respuesta... porque Justin a pesar de todo la respuesta es sí! -Ernie y yo la miramos sin entender- solo debías decir sí, aunque fuera mentira, era solo decir sí y no hubiera pasado nada de esto... pero ahora cariño... hemos terminado y me voy que tengo que aclararle las mechas a Susan y debo retocarme las uñas.

Hannah, tenemos que hablar.

Justin... que ya todo esta dicho, ahora ve a la biblioteca, vuelve a sentarte en la misma mesa de siempre, abre tu libro de pociones, mírala y juguetea con ella... o mejor acércate y dile que te pone nervioso... o mejor que te has enamorado de ella.

Hannah sube hacia su cuarto mientras veo como su cabello rubio, ese que siempre lleva en dos trenzas ahora luce suelto y precioso, tal como el día en que comenzamos a salir hace hoy... hace hoy... un año.

Ernie... soy un idiota y un hijo de la mala madre¿verdad?

No digas tonterías Justin, seguro que no ha pasado nada de eso verdad?- yo asiento con la cabeza- ¿eres gilipollas o qué??

Es Pansy Parkinson, es culpa suya, ese jugueteo en adivinación...

¿Sabes que fue a la biblioteca con la excusa de verte solo para que celebrarais el aniversario?

¿No estabais peleando Susan y tú?

Claro¿pero alguna vez Hannah ha ido a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para no escucharnos? -ouch, pienso al instante esa era la señal, hace un año justo, fue la primera vez que Hannah apareció sin trenzas en la biblioteca, donde se atrevió a decirme que estaba enamorada de mí, y que si quería salir con ella y la respuesta fue sí, siempre esa frase.

La respuesta es sí Ernie... a todo, siempre es sí, y soy un maldito estúpido.

Volví a recoger la mochila y me fui de nuevo a la biblioteca, mi mesa de siempre estaba ocupada por Terry Boot, y ella jugaba al mismo juego con Terry.

Me senté en otra mesa molesto conmigo mismo por haberme dejado atrapar en esa red, acababa de perder a Hannah y la belleza de Pansy Parkinson ahora mismo ni siquiera me deslumbraba como antes. La miré, estaba igual, pero la respuesta seguía siendo sí, soy un idiota, sí, perdí a Hannah y por encima de todo la respuesta a la pregunta ¿estaba Parkinson jugando conmigo? Es sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí.

Veo acercarse a mí a Dereck, un chico de mi misma casa pero un año menor que yo, suspira mirándola como yo lo hice algunos meses atrás y entonces se me ocurre un consejo

- Nunca caigas en el juego, no te dejes seducir, no estropees lo que más te importa por alguien como ella... te lo dice la voz de la experiencia... y sobre todo recuerda "la respuesta es sí"- él se me queda mirando como si yo fuera un bicho raro, me encojo de hombros soy un Hufflepuff, no esta en mi naturaleza tratar de convencerlo a toda costa, él sabrá lo que hace.

Para la próxima vez, tengo aprendida la lección... aunque por echarle una última miradita...

-----------FIN-----------


End file.
